In traditional computer-based storage systems, data is typically stored in sophisticated systems with layers of protections, backups systems, and encryption algorithms. The rise of wireless technologies and peer-to-peer (P2P) delivery systems is forcing the IT industry to decentralize infrastructure and its applications. Specifically, static physical infrastructures are being replaced with remote virtual environments that make traditional network, data, and applications obsolete. To this extent, even hardware supporting the traditional infrastructure is not scalable and proportional to deliver and meet the demands of P2P environment requirements. As such, conventional IT concepts are changing in an attempt to adopt a new model that provides a more scalable, and secure virtual infrastructure.
The above-incorporated patent applications all take various steps towards providing such an infrastructure. For example, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/856,684 (cross-referenced and incorporated above), avoids data loss by providing a wireless sensor network in which a plurality of peers/motes/nodes are interconnected (e.g., on a peer-to-peer basis). To store a data set within the network, the data set is broken up into data components, which are then stored among the nodes. Storage of the data components typically occurs by following a routing path through the network according to a routing table or the like. As the path is followed, the data components are stored among the nodes. Other examples of sensor based detection systems are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,169,476 B1, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,861 B1, both of which are herein incorporated by reference.
Under U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/946,714 (cross-referenced and incorporated above), a sensor network comprising a plurality of peer-to-peer nodes is provided. Each node in the network includes, among other things, a sensor for detecting environmental factors. When a potential failure is detected within a node, the node will query its neighboring nodes to determine whether they have the capability to store any data component(s) currently stored within the potentially failing node. Based on the querying, the data component(s) in the potentially failing node are copied to one or more of the neighboring nodes. Thereafter, details of the copying can be broadcast to other nodes in the network, and any routing tables that identify the locations of data components stored throughout the sensor network can be updated.
Under U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/972,610 (cross-referenced and incorporated above), an autonomic sensor network ecosystem is provided. Such autonomic sensor network ecosystem includes: (1) a set (e.g., one or more) of sensor networks for storing data components; (2) a set of sensor collector information gateways in communication with the sensor networks; and (3) a set of enterprise gateways and storage hubs (hereinafter referred to as enterprise gateways) in communication with the micro grid gateway.
As advanced as these technologies have become, there still exists a need for a further evolution of the autonomic sensor network ecosystem. Specifically, a need exists for a method, system and program product for deploying (e.g. resources), allocating and addressing threats for an autonomic sensor network ecosystem.